


Fuck Androids

by kaywritesthings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Scissoring, Teasing, i’ll add more tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesthings/pseuds/kaywritesthings
Summary: A collection of DBH/Reader smut fics.The title is a little misleading: you’ll be fucking humans, too ;)





	Fuck Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn’t anyone love Chloe as much as me? ;-; give the girl some love!!

You were ecstatic when you were offered an internship at Cyberlife. Not just at Cyberlife, but working directly under the CEO. You were over the moon. This was the opportunity you’d been working towards since you were in high school. Now you were twenty-two, and an engineering major at an Ivy League college. 

Your family wasn’t very rich. Your parents died when you were a kid, leaving you and your brother to bounce from foster home to foster home until you were adopted. You worked hard for your whole school career, and it paid off. 

After interning at Cyberlife for a week, Elijah Kamski called you into his office. At first, you were scared. 

But when you arrived in his office, the air wasn’t tense. It was comfortable. When he heard the door open, he spun around in his chair. He smiled at you and motioned for you to sit.

“Your work here has been impressive already,” he said. You smiled and thanked him, heat rising to your cheeks.

“You’ve never worked directly with an Android, have you?” He asked. You shook your head. None of your foster homes had ever had one. 

“I want you to get to know one. Chloe will be visiting you for a week, if that’s alright. She’ll tell you about how they work, and do some housework for you as well. Does that sound good?” He asked, but you knew it wasn’t really a question. 

So you agreed, and that night, Chloe arrived on your doorstep. You were taken aback by her beauty. You’d seen pictures of her, but nothing compared to how beautiful she was in real life. Her blonde ponytail tumbled over her shoulder, and her sky blue eyes sparkled in the light. She smiled sweetly; even her teeth were perfect. 

“Hello,” she chirped. “You’re (Y/N)?”

“I am.” You smiled. She entered and looked around. You worried for a minute that she was judging you, but it didn’t seem like it. Her LED spun yellow, then blue. You got her settled in the living room, but seeing as she didn’t need to sleep it was really just for comfort purposes.

You began to get used to Chloe being around. She cleaned up while you were at work, and she was good at explaining her functions. You were particularly interested, mostly because of how beautiful she was. 

You couldn’t help but notice the way she looked at you, like you were a fucking meal. For the most part, though, you ignored it. Until the night before she was supposed to leave. The two of you sat on your couch, watching a movie. 

Slowly, her hand moved to your leg. You tried to ignore it, until it started to massage your thigh. You swallowed nervously.

“You know, you’re beautiful,” she hummed.

“What?” You replied. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your jaw. You wanted to wonder what the hell she was doing, but she was fucking irresistible.

“You’re beautiful,” she repeated. You knew that she couldn’t really feel anything, but you were enamoured with her anyways. You wanted her to keep going. You wanted to feel her lips more and more, all over your body.

“I-I’m not,” you finally stammered. Chloe giggled sweetly and stood up. You gazed up at her, your eyes wide. She smirked at you and walked to your room, swinging her hips seductively. You froze for a minute before jumping up and scrambling to follow her. 

“Bed,” she ordered. You laid back on your mattress, looking at her. Chloe grinned and knelt on the foot of your bed.

“I know you’ve thought about me,” she whispered. “I can read human emotions. Your body language around me is that of lust.”

“I…” you swallowed nervously as she crawled on top of you. “Chloe, you...really think I’m pretty?”

“Hm?”

“You called me pretty just a minute ago.” You’d never been too confident in your appearance. Having someone as beautiful as Chloe call you pretty made your heart swell. “You think so?”

“Of course I do.” She leaned down and started pressing open-mouthed kisses against your neck. You swallowed a whine and lifted your hands up. You took her hair out of its ponytail, and you watched as it cascaded over her shoulders. She smirked at you and licked a long stripe along the side of your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut. 

Chloe tugged at the hem of your shirt. You didn’t get why she thought you were so hot like this. You were in your pajamas: an old t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She really thought you were hot like this?

“Chloe…” You whispered. She smiled and sat up, pulling your shirt over your head. You shivered at the cold air hitting your exposed breasts. She moved back down and kept kissing your neck. She slowly pressed kisses down your chest, pausing to nip at your breasts. Her hand slipped between your legs, rubbing you through your panties. You gasped and arched your back.

“Does this feel good?” Chloe asked softly. You nodded. She smiled and started sucking a mark against your collarbone. After a minute, she pulled down your pants. You bit your lip.

“Your-Your clothes, take them off. I wanna see you,” you whispered. She blinked a few times, LED turning yellow, then blue. She smiled and stood up, stripping until she was in only her underwear. 

Chloe spread your legs and kneeled between your knees. She reached down and rubbed you through the light fabric of your underwear again. You closed your eyes and let out a light moan. She slowly pressed down harder, continuing to move her finger in small circles until you were gasping.

“C-Chloe,” you breathed. “I-I…”

“What, baby?”

“Mm…” You squirmed a little bit. “Mommy…”

“You like calling me mommy?” She whispered. “You’re so naughty.” She pressed down even harder. You gasped and bucked your hips up, desperate for even more. Suddenly, she pulled away. 

“N-No! Please!” You cried out. She tsked and pulled off your panties.

“You’re so wet…” she dragged her middle finger up your slit, collecting your slick. She slid her finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Her eyes closed as she sucked on it. As you watched, you could feel yourself growing more and more turned on. 

After a minute, she pulled her finger out with a pop and smiled at you. You stared up at her, your chest rising and falling with every deep breath you took. 

“I didn’t get a good taste of you,” she hummed. “I think I’d like another. Would that be alright, babygirl?”

“Mmhm!” You nodded eagerly. She giggled and leaned down, her lips brushing against your thighs. She pressed gentle kisses against your skin until she arrived at the apex of your thighs. Before you could say anything, she was ravaging you, her tongue plunging between your folds.

“Ah!” You squealed and ran your hands through her hair. She grabbed your thighs roughly as her tongue moved up and down your folds, occasionally brushing against your clit. You whined.

“M-More please, mommy,” you moaned. You could practically feel her smirk against you as she centered her attention on your clit. You felt the coil in your stomach begin to tighten more and more. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

“Ah! Ahhh, mommy, I’m close…so so close…”

She pulled away again, and you sobbed. 

“No! No, no, please! I was-I was so close, I was gonna cum…”

“Wait, baby.” She pulled off her underwear and laid on her side. She tucked one leg under yours, and the other on top of you. You shuddered. You’d only seen this before in porn, never done it with anyone. You’d only been with one or two girls anyways.

Chloe slowly moved closer until your hips were flush against one another. She slowly ground against you, biting her lip. You couldn’t help but notice how soaked she was. Could she even feel pleasure? You shifted your hips experimentally.

Clearly she could feel pleasure, because she moaned and started moving harder. The two of you quickly got into a rhythm of grinding against each other. You could already feel your high approaching.

“M-Mommy, please can I cum?” You whispered.

“Go— _ hah _ —go ahead, baby…” she breathed. At her words, blinding white pleasure shot through your body. You cried out her name and threw your head back, moving your hips faster to draw out your orgasm. She followed suit and stilled to a stop.

Your whole body felt heavy. You were sure you were going to pass out. You barely noticed her leave and come back with a damp towel. She cleaned you off, then curled up next to you.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” she whispered.

You thanked god for Elijah Kamski.


End file.
